The present application claims priority to Application No. 101 63 049.2, filed in the Federal Republic of Germany on Dec. 21, 2001, which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto.
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle seat.
German Published Patent Application No. 199 49 935 describes a motor vehicle seat for an open motor vehicle with an air supply device integrated in its head restraint, the device including an air outlet duct having an outlet opening arranged on the front side of the head restraint, for supplying the head, neck and shoulder region of the vehicle occupant with hot air, and an air inlet duct having an inlet opening, with a heating element being assigned to the air supply device. The air supply device is overall of very space-consuming and complex design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle seat, the air supply device of which requires a smaller structural space and is of simpler construction.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a motor vehicle seat as described herein.
In the case of the motor vehicle according to the present invention, the inlet opening is arranged on the rear side of the backrest or of the head restraint, as a result of which an air flow flowing back into the passenger cell during open travel may enter into the air supply device and may be used as a hot air flow for supplying the head, neck and shoulder region of the vehicle occupant. In addition, a short air path between the inlet opening and the outlet opening may be achieved, and the air supply device may be configured more compactly and with greater efficiency. Also, the short air path means that the heating element may be of smaller and more energy-efficient configuration. The inlet opening is arranged level with or above a rear end wall edge of the motor vehicle, so that the backflowing air flow may pass with corresponding intensity into the air supply device.
Further aspects, features and details of the present invention are described below with reference to exemplary embodiments and with reference to the drawings.